Red Snow
by Just Another Fanfiction writer
Summary: Alice and Dan takes a sharp turn when they see something that just might get them killed.
1. One

_Chapter 1_

"Help us save the rainforests. Together we can make a difference!" a sophomore guy said as Alice Hoffman passed him along with other people. "Hey, you," The same sophomore shouted at me as he ran up to her with his little group of activists. "You seem to be the kind of person who would do anything-"

"Move it, guy. I have no time to hug trees," Alice snapped at them as she started to power walk away from them. It was cruel to say that to those people, but school was more important than protesting. Her long, wavy blond hair got in her face whenever the wind blew until she finally put her hair up. Lice started slowing down after losing them, finding herself at school.

High school was a very large place. It was about the size of the Kohl's Center in Madison down south. Here in Green Bay, the high school took up five percent of the city. The old parts of the school were off limits to anyone. Many rumors said it was used by the military for experiments, but those rumors were too outrageous to even think that they were true. Anyway, some old parts of the school were recently bombed just a few weeks ago. Nobody knew who or why people would do it. The school was fixed a day after the bombing.

As Alice walked through the doors she saw her best friend, Edith--also called Ed, who ran up to her and said ", Hello, Al. Did you see those rainforest activists?" Ed and Alice have been friends since pre-school, and their friendship was still burning that day, or at least she thought so. Ed's extremely short, brown hair bounces up and down as she ran to Alice earlier. Her big sketch book is in her hands, as usual. Ed has been dreaming to be an artist for years, and Alice encouraged that. Ed's work is now starting to get noticed by one of America's top art galleries.

They started walking to thier first class. "Yeah, I saw them," Alice said "; I was running late, so I was on my bad side."

"Say no more, Alice. I have to show you something." Ed took out her sketch book, showing Alice a drawing of three angels. The angel in the left had golden green eyes that were enough to make you melt. "That one is you," Ed exclaimed, knowing Alice was looking at it.

Alice looked at Ed. "Really?" Alice asked. "That's not my eye color."

"Yes. It is. Anyway, the one on the right is me, and the one in the middle is Alena." Lorena (or Alena) is another best friend. She loves to do anything that interests her. One time she took Alice to a concert of a person they have never even heard of just because she liked only one song. The band "Garbage" was pretty damn good. Anyway, she loves any cool thing she can get her hands on. When Ed and Alice got to our math class, Alena was waiting for them.

"Hey, guys. I found this awesome Dane Cook clip online that really cracked me up. You really have to see it," Alena said as she took a random seat. "Anyway, it's the first day of school! We're finally freshman."

"You make that sound really stupid, and before you say anything else, you have got to see Ed's drawing," Alice said as she took Ed's sketch book and handed to Alena. While Alena was looking at the beautiful drawing when their teacher, whose name doesn't matter, came in.

"Please take your seats, be quiet, and listen!" the teacher shouted, making the classroom quiet down. He started to write something on the chalkboard when he saw Alena holding Ed's sketchbook. "You!" He shouted at Alena, pointing at her with his skinny fingers. "Give me that book! You can get it back after class." The teacher snatched the book from Alena, who stared in disbelief.

Ed started to stand, but was stopped by Alice. "Don't, or you'll be staying after class," She whispered sharply. Alice then looked up to see the teacher glaring at Alice and Ed. While Ed was shrinking in horror, Alice was glaring back at him, seeing a extremely big mole right below his nose. Ed and Alice cringed in disgust. He was tapping his foot, and his face was turning red.

"Do you have anything to say, Miss. Hoffman?" The teacher said with his yellow, disorderly teeth clenched.

"Nothing at all, Mr. Mole-" Alice said, but then clamped her mouth shut. The whole class giggling stopped the silence when the teacher glared at the class.

The mole man's—I mean, the teacher's mole twitched. His face became red as blood in anger. "HOFFMAN!! YOU'RE HAVING DETENTION AFTER SCHOOL!!!" The class looked at him in disbelief. Even an idiot would know what Alice said was an accident… or was it an accident?

"She didn't mean to say it. It was just an accident. Anyone could see that," said a voice in the back of the room. Everyone turned to see that it was Dan Rock. He got back a few weeks ago. He's usually not here during class because he was always sick. Everyone got along with him, but he has been talking to Alice a lot lately. His spiky, black hair made her want to pat it. What Alice wanted to know was this: Why the heck does he even bother defending her? I'm a goner, anyway.

"Mr. Rock. You will have the pleasure in joining Miss. Hoffman after school in detention," The teacher said with his anger not very well hidden. "Now, time to continue. We have already wasted enough time." The teacher then walked back to the chalkboard with Ed's sketchbook and his chalk that broke in half. He put the things in his hands into his desk, and taking out a new piece of chalk. He went up to the chalkboard and wrote down his name: Mr. Molé. "My name is Mr. Molé, and I will be teaching you for the first two terms."

* * *

First story, so criticize this story like never before!!!!

-Niki


	2. Two

_Chapter 2_

The bell rang again as Alice tapped her bitten pencil against the table in the dark depths of Mr. Molé's room. Only a few big lamps filled the room with little light. The darkness of the room chilled me to the bone. Dan was sitting right next to her. We've been passing notes when Mr Molé wasn't looking. Alice looked at my watch. It was five o'clock. This stupid detention has lasted for more than two hours. She thought that we were finished with our detention time, so she went up to the mole teacher and asked ", Mr. Molé? Can we leave now? I really need to get to my lessons."

Mr. Molé was reading something that looked kind of like Ed's Sketchbook. Actually, it looks a lot like Ed's sketchbook. "That little rat," Alice thought angrily. All of Ed's best works are in this book, and mole man is looking through it like he owns the damn thing! She gave him a death glare when he wasn't looking.

Dan seemed to notice and said ", Sir? Isn't that Edith's private sketchbook you're looking through?" Mole man looked up and quickly shut it and put it away. "A sketch book is a girl's work," Dan continued ", it's her journal. Hell, it's her very soul, and you're looking in it. As an adult, you should be ashamed."

"Now listen," Mole man said ", Do you want another detention, because that can easily happen."

"Umm…can we go now?"

Mr. Molé looked at me, frowned, then said ", Yeah, you can go, and you too, Mr. Rock. Miss. Hoffman, here is your friend's book. She forgot to get it after class."

'She didn't forget. She was just too scared of you to even get the damn thing,' Alice thought. She went up to him to take the book, but Mr. Molé held it away from her.

"This foolishness will not continue in my classroom. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir," Dan and Alice replied. Mr. Molé handed the sketch book to Alice, and she swiped it away from him as she walked out the door. Dan followed her into the hallway.

"Hey Alice! Where are you headed?" He asked curiously.

"Somewhere," Alice replied

"Where?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Why not?"

Alice stopped, then carried on. "Well, if you must know, I'm going to my guitar lesions." She then continued to walk away from him. Dan started to follow me once again.

"Then where's your guitar?"

"It's in my locker."

"Can I come with?"

"I don't care." When Dan and Alice got to my locker, she started fiddling around with my lock.

"So… you play guitar?"

"Yeah."

"Are you good?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to do it when you grow up?"

Alice started to dig in my locker when she finally got her locker open. "Why the hell are you asking me these questions? Are you supposed to know everything I do in my life?" She took out her guitar and set it on the floor

Dan than smirked at Alice, and showing his white and upright teeth. "I just want to get to know you better, that's all," he said. He then picked up my guitar on the ground, and started walking towards the band room. "Are you coming, or what?" Alice got her backpack from her locker and ran after him.

Alice started to power walk towards him, but he just only went faster. When they were close to the band room, Dan suddenly stopped. "Can I have my guitar back, please?" Alice asked when she finally caught up with him.

Dan pulled Alice around a corner. "Hush," He whispered. Alice didn't know what was going on until she saw a man in black sneaking up the stairs into the prohibited part of the school. When he was gone, Dan and Alice walked towards the stairs. "Well, that black suit looks conspicuous," Dan whispered.

"Why the heck are we whispering?" Alice asked dumbly. The hair in her face was finally out of the way when she just pulled it back. She then looked at Dan, who was still looking up the stairs. "Don't tell me you're thinking of going up there. I'm already late for my guitar lessons. We can just tell someone that a man in black walked—no; cross that—sneaked up there."

Dan, who wasn't listening, put Alice's guitar down and started to step up the stairs. He looked back at her. His face was relaxed, like there wasn't anything going on. "Come on," Dan finally said with his eyebrows raised. He turned away from Alice and continued up the shallow stairs.

"I don't think we're supposed to go up there," Alice exclaimed.

"Yes, yes. We should definitely go up there," Dan replied, still walking up the stairs.

"What the heck is wrong with me," Alice thought as she started following him. "I have more important things to do then getting in big, serious trouble," she told herself. She stopped, then started going back down thinking ", maybe I should just leave." Then this thought hit her: What if something bad happens to Dan? "I can't just leave him wandering around." Alice swore under her breath as she quietly hurried up the stairs after Dan.

When Alice got upstairs, she saw Dan walking in a long hallway. At the very end of that hallway, she saw a door slightly open with light coming out of it. Dan turned back to see Alice right at his side. Together, they snuck to the door to peek inside the door. Inside, they saw what looks like a laboratory. Many papers were scattered everywhere. Dan picked up a piece of paper that looked like a title of a research paper. The title said: Bio-Weapons. Dan put the paper back down.

They then looked up, and saw the same man with a laptop connected to another. Then, out of nowhere, a cell phone rang. The man took one out. "Hello," He whispered. He had a very unusual accent that I have heard before, but I couldn't remember. "…yeah it's coping now…no. No one saw me. I saw some kids wandering around, but I don't think they will be a problem...Yes, they have it here, but it's scattered. Someone must have been here before us…probably-

THUMP!! Alice's big, fat Spanish book collapsed onto the floor. Her backpack was wide open and it fell out. "Wait," The man said quickly ", I have to go. There's somebody here."

Dan swore, then took Alice by the wrist and ran for the nearest door they could find. It was locked! He went to another one. That door was locked, too! The man's footsteps grew louder and faster. Alice went for the next door. It was unlocked! Dan and Alice shoved themselves in and Dan locked the door.

Alice looked around the room. It must have been an old classroom. All of the desks are still there. It must have been a science room, for the labs were still there and all of the equipment. She then started to feel a little calm. The door then started to shake. The man found us. "Open up!"

"What are we going to do, Dan?" Alice panicked.

Dan looked around the room. After a little bit he looked at her. He said ", Alice. Come here." Alice went up to him like a dog to it's master. He took her to the window at the other side of the room and opened it. They then looked down. It was low enough to the ground so they ccould jump out.

"You open up," The man said as he tried to bash the door open ", or I'll break down the door!"

Dan then took Alice to a small closet in the small corner of the room. He opened the closet and said very quietly ",Get in. You hide in here until I come and get you. If I don't come back in about thirty minutes, you can go and get help. You understand?"

Alice nodded. "Your going to be okay, aren't you, Dan?" She stuttered. The door started to brake open.

Dan just stared at her. The look on his face was not very reassuring. He then nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay. Get in there, Alice." Dan helped Alice into the closet. It wasn't as comfortable as anything Alice had ever sat in, but at that time, she didn't care. Dan smiled nervously, and then nodded. "You'll be okay." he said, then closed the closet door.

There was nothing to see, but darkness. Alice started listening to the things that were happening outside her little closet. She heard the classroom door continue to break open. The man must be very desperate to get them. Dan was pacing around then walked to the area where the window was, and heard a distant "thump" outside the building. Dan left her all alone in the closet.

All of a sudden, the man bashed opens the door and ran to the window. He started talking in his cell phone. "They got away, but don't worry. Dublin is probably going to get them in about five minutes. Okay…when we have them, we'll leave for headquarters. Bye."

Alice curled up in a ball. All of the excitement she had in the past ten minutes has made her very tired. As the man left the room she slowly fell asleep.

ﻮﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ ﻮ

As Alice slowly opened my eyes, she still saw nothing, but darkness. "It had to have been at least thirty minutes." Alice said to myself. The closet slid open a little crack. It was still dark out. Her common sense told her to just stay in there for another thirty minutes. After twenty back aching minutes Alice cracked the door open again. Nothing was in the classroom. Only the desks and two other closets in the room, but no people. Time to go look for help.

Alice slowly got to her feet outside the closet with my backpack. As she stretched, she heard a CRACK! It was her back. "How long was I in there?" She asked myself quietly. Then she looked at the window that was still open. Cautiously, she snuck to the window and looked down. It may have not been a long fall, but at that moment it was very far down. Alice looked away and at the door, which was bashed open. She walked towards the door and opened it. As she opened it, a piece of wood caught my hand. Blood gushed out of her palm as Alice quickly slid the big piece of sliver out of it.

After Alice wrapped a random piece of cloth she found in my backpack around my hand, she carefully walked down the hallway and down the stairs to get her guitar. It was gone. She swore out loud, then started running to the door. She passed the mole man's room, which was closed and probably locked. Alice passed the coke machine-wait. There's a Coke machine? She ran back with a dollar coming out of her pocket. All of these hours without food or any of her beloved caffeinated beverages was making her crave anything she could get her hands on.

After Alice got the powerful Dr. Pepper, she started to run again to the door, which was about ten feet from the great Coke Machine. When she got there, Alice turned the door handle. It was locked. She was stuck in the school, but wait… There's the window in the old science room. Alice dashed past the machine, up the stairs, and into the hallway. There was the door to the weird lab at the end of the hall. "Maybe I should take a peek." Alice thought. She started to make her way to the door, but stopped. This question popped in her head: Why the hell am I doing this? Curiosity was the main reason I'm in this mess. "Ah! Whatever! I'm going," Alice thought recklessly as she bravely opened the door and into the lab.

It was a lot darker than it was before since the lights were off. The switch wasn't anywhere when Alice looked for it. She started to walk to the other side of the room. There was a laptop from when the man was "copying" to another. She sat in the chair and started looking around. There were endless files mostly about "Bio-Weapons." "Isn't this stuff illegal?" Alice thought to myself. Suddenly, a knife was at her throat. Then a very familiar accented voice said ", if you want to live, don't make a sound."

* * *

Oh oh... what's going to happen? Well, I don't really know myself, but I'll let you know IF i come up with anything. Review! ...ir not...but reviewing would be good.


End file.
